Le combat des clans
by Simon Girard
Summary: Histoire d'un combat entre Amour et haine !


Simon Girard  
>Titre : Le combat des clans<p>

Durant la fin de session, Simon avait beaucoup de travaux à remettre, ses travaux sur les mélanges de potions, dans le cours avancé de Potions et mélanges X-X, ainsi que des examens à passer dans ses cours de chasse aux vampires, employée avec des sortilèges en langues inconnues sur une baguette fournie par l'école, dans son cours d'Alchimie Z-Z, qu'il n'aimait guère et finalement dans son cours fétiche dans lequel il excellait le plus :  
><span>projet<span> contre la monotonie rampante – études d'enchantements.  
>Penelope Bunce, dont c'était la dernière session, avant d'obtenir son diplôme en élevage de <span>grenouilles<span> pour magiciens, pensait beaucoup à son meilleur ami et se demandait s'il arriverait à bout de cette session chargée.  
>Elle se demandait aussi qu'elle était les plans de Simon après ses études, car celui-ci lui en avait parlé et après réflexion elle trouvait que cela ne tenait pas debout comme plan pour le futur. En effet, celle-ci savait l'intérêt de son meilleur ami pour la <span>monotonie<span>, (dont elle connaissait beaucoup de choses puisque Simon lui en parlait toujours) mais une inquiétude lui faisait penser que cette vision qu'il avait n'avait aucun sens, étant donné les nouvelles qui rodaient sur d'éventuels changements de la doctrine sur la pratique de la magie et du combat entre les clans.  
>Elle croyait que Simon était intelligent, même très, mais savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec le Mage, étant donné ses longues années d'<span>expérience<span> dans la magie et des combats contre toutes sortes de créatures maléfiques : vampires, orgues, mercenaires de chèvres, etc.  
>«Simon !» lui cria-t-elle l'apercevant dans la cafétéria durant l'heure du déjeuner.<br>«Penelope !» lui répondit-il la bouche pleine.  
>«J'ai eu un X dans mon dernier examen d'élevage de <span>grenouilles<span> ! Je passe désormais en terminale et après ils vont me donner une bourse pour mon propre élevage de grenouilles dans le sous-sol d'un manoir isolé en campagne ! Et toi

«Wow ! J'ai eu un Y en alchimie et le professeur m'a demandé d'aller le voir après le déjeuner.» «Sûrement pour te donner des pistes pour passer ton cours et parvenir à ta dernière session après les examens !» «C'est bizarre, mais je ne ressens vraiment pas que c'est pour cela qu'il me convoque et depuis ce matin que cela me chicote.» «Tu te fais des idées-tu verras, cela se passera bien dans tes examens, ai confiance ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien te parler de quelque chose d'important à propos de le Mo ...» «HEY ! (c'est Baz) Simon ! Oups ! Pardonne-moi Penelope, mais je dois montrer quelque chose d'important à Simon et tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Viens Simon !»  
>Simon, se faisant <span>tirer<span> par son camarade de chambre, tourna sa tête et fît un petit clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie.  
>«Regarde-moi cela ! Ce n'est <span>dû<span> jamais vu !» Baz montre les dents de vampire dans sa boîte. «Tu as vu, elles bougent toutes seules ! Je me demande c'est le sang de qui … Peut-être si on essayait …» «NON ! Tu sais bien que c'est interdit depuis la réforme du directeur sur les livres de chasser aux vampires.» «Alors que que l'on fait . Tu vois bien qu'elles bougent tous seuls ! Amener cela en classe me sera impossible, je en serais pas concentré et tu sais que mon rival me fait du tort ces temps-ci.» «Donne-les-moi, je m'en vais voir Mr. Benedict, il m'a convoqué, je vais les cacher dans ma boîte à dîner et personne n'en sera rien.» «Mr. Snow, entrer, entrer.» «Qu'y a-t-il monsieur ?» «Ferme la porte svp S.v.p.» (Clack) «Comment vont les études Mr. Snow ?» «Bien, il reste les examens et après une session avant de …» «… Avant de quoi, Mr. Snow ?» «Avant de … chasser la monotonie rampante.»  
>Le professeur s'avance vers la fenêtre, avec son cigare fait en peau de queue de cochon.<br>«Savez-vous vraiment qui sont cette monotonie rampante, Mr. Snow ?» «Pas exactement, mais on m'en a parlé un peu.» «Qui donc ? …» «Maman, mon oncle, dans leurs écrits …» (Simon faisait tout pour ne pas

«Vous savez, Mr. Snow, que présentement les vampires s'organisent en groupe et ont menacé le directeur de l'école.» «Ah bon ?» «Seriez-vous impliqué ou connaîtriez-vous quelqu'un qui serait en lien avec ce réseau de vampires ?» «Je ne connais aucun vampire, sinon peut-être que ma sœur en aurait fréquenté lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, mais comme vous le savez, je n'ai jamais connu ma famille, sinon ce que mes parents d'adoption m'ont montré de leurs écrit qu'ils avaient laissé en m'apportant à leur porte et de ce que l'on nous enseigne dans les cours.» «Bien, que disent ces lettres, j'en suis intrigué.» «Elles parlent …» «Mr. Snow, on ne dit pas «elles parler» quand il s'agit de lettres mais …» «Non, monsieur, elles parlent vraiment, comme vous et moi maintenant.» «Bon et que «disent»-elles alors .» «Elles décrivent l'origine des vampires, leurs différentes familles, bref, tout ce que l'on voit en première session ici à l'école.» «Il est vrai que vous aviez eu des bonnes notes durant ce cours sur l'introduction aux vampires.»

«Oui car je savais tout cela avant même d'entrer à cette école.»

«Très bien Mr. Snow, je vous laisse aller et ne lâcher pas vous remonter

tranquillement la pente !»

«Merci Mr. Benedict»

«Aurevoir»

(Clack)

Simon s'en alla au jardin, un lieu pour ceux qui désirait nettoyer le terrain

et y planter des légumes à prix modérés. Il était maintenant 15h de l'après-

midi et c'était sa dernière journée d'étude de la semaine : vendredi.

Simon Snow pensait à son cours de potions magiques :

«À quoi vais-je faire référence pour parler de l'origine de la potion d'herbes

? Je n'arrive jamais à différencier les deux origines différentes !»

Pendant qu'il ratait les feuilles, il entendit un bruit venant des arbres et il se

mît sur ses gardes.

«Qui est là ?»

Il se retourna et vît que sa boîte à dîner avait disparu.  
>«Montre-toi ! <span>Viens<span> ici que je te transforme en rat !»  
>Sa boîte à dîner lui tomba sur la tête. Simon s'aperçut qu'elle était ouverte et que le dentier de vampire n'était plus dedans.<br>«HEY ! Viens ici, rends-moi le dentier ! Viens mourir car tu as fait une chose inacceptable ! Je vais t'écraser comme un ver de terre !»  
>Soudain, un homme, assez grand, avec un long manteau, une <span>queue-de-cheval<span> et une longue barbe se montrèrent. Il portait des gants noirs, comme son manteau, il tenait un crucifix et s'approchait de plus en plus vers Simon.  
>«Allez vient ici que je te fasse la barbe !» cria Simon Snow.<br>L'homme s'avançait et tout à coup lança le dentier de vampires par terre devant lui. Il brandit son crucifix avec ses deux mains dans les airs et prononça avec une voie qui a autorité : «par la Sainte-Croix du Christ et son  
>Précieux sang : dentier, redevient humain et retourne vers celui à qui tu appartiens !»<p>

Le dentier bougea, émit des gémissements aigus et redevînt comme celui d'un homme. Tout à coup, le dentier leva du sol et alla se poser sur la bouche de l'homme.  
>Simon ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et resta sur ses gardes.<br>«Jeune garçon, dit l'homme, pourquoi tant de haine dans ton regard ?  
>Pourquoi tenais-tu à me transformer en rat et <span>Ver<span> de terre ? Et pour ma barbe … on en reparlera !»  
>L'homme souriait à Simon Snow.<br>«Qui est … » «Je suis Declan, le chasseur de vampires nonchalant, mais appelle- moi juste Declan. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu jeune homme ?» «Je suis Simon Snow, le chasseur de la monotonie rampante, mais appelez- moi seulement Simon.»  
>D<span>Eclan<span> lui sourit.  
>«La <span>monotonie<span> ?» lui dit-il.  
>«Oui, je ne la chasse pas encore, car je suis encore à cette école, mais après que je sois devenu un enchanteur je serais capable de la tuer. Ainsi, il n'y aura plus jamais de mal dans ce monde !» «Oh ! Tu en connais beaucoup sur cette <span>monotonie<span> on dirait .» «Pas vraiment, mais peu importe, ce qu'il faut c'est qu'elle disparaisse pour toujours de ce monde et que l'on en entende plus parler !» «Je vois.» «Non, vous ne voyez rien, car vous dîtes chasser les vampires et c'est pourtant seulement avec eux qu'il est possible de chasser la monotonie !

«Je chasse les vampires, parce qu'ils agissent par la haine, parce qu'ils violent la liberté des humains, lorsqu'ils les mordent et sucent leur sang.  
>«Oui mais ils ont des pouvoirs et de la puissance pour vaincre la <span>monotonie<span> !» «C'est vrai, mais à quoi servent tant de pouvoirs s'ils ne savent que'haïr .» «Non, c'est la monotonie qui nous déteste, puisqu'elle veut enlever tous les pouvoirs et c'est cela qui est maléfique.» «Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, je combats aussi la monotonie, mais on ne peut combattre la haine par la haine !» «Idiot ! On ne peut combattre la force que par la force, c'est ce que l'on m'enseigne et je suis bientôt diplômé !» «Quand je chasse les vampires, ils redeviennent des êtres humains, alors que la monotonie les fait souffrir et les envois dans l'océan pour les noyer!» «Comment ça les vampires redeviennent des humains, ils ne peuvent ?» «Mais bien sûr, les vampires sont des anciens êtres humains et mon maître m'a donné autorité sur eux en implorant son nom avec la Puissance de son  
>Précieux <span>sang<span> !» «Mais tu es fou .» «Non, je te le dis, seuls le nom de mon maître et son sang précieux peuvent chasser les vampires pour qu'ils redeviennent des humains !»

«Cela n'a pas de sens, pourquoi alors chasses-tu aussi la monotonie ?» «Je la chasse, par le nom de mon maître à chaque fois qu'un vampire redevient un être humain, car c'est cette créature qui est à l'origine du premier vampire et maintenant elle tente de détruire ce qu'elle a commencé puisqu'elle sait que mon maître est venu pour délivrer tous les humains de son empire.» «Quel est ce ''pouvoir " dont dispose ton maître pour faire cela .» «C'est le pouvoir de l'Amour !» «On ne m'a jamais parlé ou enseigner sur ce pouvoir à l'école.» «Voilà une occasion, vient avec moi, nous allons partir ensemble pour délivrer ceux qui sont sous l'emprise d'être des vampires et aller détruire la source de tout ce mal !» «Mais je ne sais pas, il me semble que tout cela me paraît bizarre, même absurde …» «Les vampires, ils ont fait des menaces à votre directeur, n'est-ce pas .» «En effet.» «Ils ont prévu de l'attaquer dans 3 jours, sans que personne ne s'en rend compte, car ils ressemblent à tous les autres humains, ils prennent le bus comme tout le monde, travaillent comme les autres … mais !» «Mais quoi ?» «Ils ne dorment jamais, ne mangent jamais, sauf du sang, ils portent tous un foulard afin de cacher la marque des dents dans leur cou et …» «Et ?» «Ils se tiennent loin de la lumière, ils ne sortent que la nuit quand ils sont en état de vampire et ont deux grosses dents comme tu as vu sur le dentier  
>à partir de minuit !» «Ils vont donc attaquer dans 3 jours durant la nuit <span>.<span>» «Tu as bien déduit. Prends donc ce crucifix et dans 3 jours va dans le bureau du directeur pour le protéger contre cette attaque !» «Entendu.» «Une dernière chose. Jésus nous enseigne à ne pas utiliser les forces magiques, qui ne sont que haine et orgueil …» «Pas de problème, on n'a pas de cours samedi et Dimanche. De plus, ce lundi c'est congé car il y a la compétition annuelle de course à balai-sorcière et cela dure toute la journée.» «Très bien, cache ce crucifix et croit en lui !»

«Mais, quesque l'Amour ? Je n'ai jamais eu de parents, à l'école on ne

nous enseigne pas cela …»

«L'Amour, c'est ce à quoi la haine est opposée en toutes choses et c'est

cet Amour que mon maître veut pour tous les êtres humains !»

«Je voudrais cet Amour.»

«Tu l'a si tu crois en ce que je t'ai dit et si tu gardes le crucifix avec toi en le cachant pour ne pas te le faire prendre !»

«Très bien, auriez-vous d'autres crucifix ?»

«Pourquoi ?»

3 jours après, le soir venu …

«Ding» … «Ding» … «Ding» … … … … … … … … … …

Simon Snow était réfugié, sans n'avoir averti personne (sauf Penelope et Baz) dans le bureau du directeur et les autres s'étaient caché dans le couloir. Soudain, 5 personnes, portant des foulards, marchants la bouche fermée, entrèrent dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers le bureau. le mage, sortant de la salle de bain de son bureau, entendit les bruits de pas, et, pendant que c'était des élèves, sortit pour les avertir d'aller se coucher.

«Vous cinq, aller dormir. Sinon vous aurez une punition demain matin.»

Aucune réponse.

«Vous voulez amusez ? C'est la dernière fois que je …»

L'un des vampires s'approcha et ouvrir sa bouche pour mordre le mage.

«Au nom de Jésus !»

Le vampire s'immobilisa.

Les 4 autres se dirigèrent vers Simon Snow pour le mordre.

Penelope intervint : «Au nom de Jésus !» L'un des vampires s'effondra par terre.

«Par son Précieux sang !» cria Baz. L'autre vampire devint aveugle et se roulait par terre.

Les 2 autres vampires s'enfuirent à grands pas.

Après une prière d'exorcisme, les 3 vampires redevinrent des humains et le directeur en resta bouche-bé.

«Mais quel est ce pouvoir ?» dit le mage.

«L'Amour !» répondirent les 3 élèves.

«Je veux cette Amour !»


End file.
